


Favor 2.0

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Sequel to Favor.Nick & George have a little talk, and Ellie asks for another favor.





	Favor 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NZNaturalKiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZNaturalKiwi/gifts), [tchele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/gifts).



> For NZNaturalKiwi and tchele who asked for more :)

Nick sat on the steps of the back porch watching Ellie chop wood with her dad, a wide smile on her face as her hair that slipped from her ponytail whipped around her face. It had only been a whole day since their ‘fake’ relationship turned into a real one, but he still hadn’t figured out how he had survived so long without being able to touch and kiss her whenever he wanted to. 

“Hey.” Nick raised his head to see George step outside, settling himself down beside Nick on the step. 

Nick nodded his head in greeting. “Where’d John and Robbie go?”

George had been inside watching some movie with the other two when he had come outside to get some air and well, to mostly watch Ellie. 

“Something about last minute shopping.” George said with a shrug. “I tend to not ask too many questions when those two go on about something.”

Nick chuckled. He liked Ellie’s brothers, but John and Robbie  _ could _ get to be a little much at times and it had only been two days.

“So we haven’t had the talk yet-” George started to say. “-Not the ‘what are your intentions’ speech.” Nick breathed a little sigh of relief. “It’s pretty obvious it’s nothing bad with the way you look at my sister.”

His eyes went back to Ellie for a quick second, she was looking right at them, Nick could tell she was wondering if he wanted to be rescued. He slightly shook his head, enough for her to notice but not George. She smiled nodding her own head before turning back to her dad. 

“Last time we saw each other, you told us Ellie wasn’t your type.” George said. 

Nick chuckled. “That was just to get you guys off my back. Yeah Ellie technically wasn’t my  _ type _ but she had caught my attention even back then.” It felt odd of him to be opening up about his feelings, especially to one of her brother’s, but he honestly felt like it’d work in his favor to be honest with her family if he wanted them to like him in the long run. 

George nodded. “What about the Reeves guy? Which by the way, all three of us found pretty funny later on.”

“Part of it was the fact me saying Ellie wasn’t my type kind of backfired, but the other part was they  _ had  _ been flirting a little and honestly it bothered me, but I didn’t realize that until way later.” Nick couldn’t help the slight sad smile remembering. Reeves had been so pissed at him for it, though it had become a joke to them eventually. 

George must have noticed the look as he placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Ellie didn’t talk to us much during that time so I don’t know many details, but I’m sorry about your friend.”

“Thanks.” Nick mumbled. 

“I’m glad Ellie has someone.” George admitted. “I mean I’m a little unsure about you being a Agent, she’s been hurt enough god forbid something happen, but as long as you look out for her and treat her right, we won’t have a problem.”

Nick looked right at him, giving a nod as his eyes said it all. 

* * *

It was their last night in Oklahoma. Nick and Ellie leaned against the counters in the kitchen as they drank hot chocolate. Christmas the day before had gone off without a hitch, Nick had charmed his way through meeting her other family members with only getting threatened twice by two of Ellie’s uncles while the woman had gushed over their relationship. Ellie had admitted to him that it was a little shocking to her as her family had acted completely different when she had brought Jake to meet them for the first time. Nick felt smug at that, it obviously showing on his face as Ellie rolled her eyes with a laugh. 

“You know I never thought I’d say this-” Nick began. “-But I actually like it here.”

Ellie let out a fake gasp of surprise. “Wait a second, did city boy Torres just admit he likes the country?”

Nick gave her a small shove, making sure not to spill her hot chocolate. “I still prefer the city, but it’s nice here, kind of calming.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled fondly at him, her face now glowing with happiness. Nick drank from his mug to hide his once again smug smile. Another thing over  _ Jake _ (what he wouldn’t give to punch the bastard). While they were both city people, Jake had apparently avoided coming to Oklahoma with Ellie as much as he could, not liking being in the country at all. So Nick knew Ellie loved the fact that he had come to like it in her hometown. 

Not that he would do anything like move here (though if Ellie really wanted to how could he deny her?), but he wouldn’t object to coming for holidays or vacations. 

Ellie finished her hot chocolate, walking to the sink to rinse out the mug before coming to lean against him. Nick moved his mug to his right hand, wrapping his left arm around her. Ellie sighed a little happy sigh and leaned against him. Nick kissed the side of her head. 

“What are we going to do when we go back home?” Ellie mumbled, her voice sounding a little sleepy. 

“I say we be honest about our relationship.” Nick said. “I think that’d work in our favor with Gibbs.”

Ellie made a little ‘hmm’ noise hinting that she was thinking before responding. “Sounds good to me, so we come clean right away.”

Nick nodded, pressing his face into her hair. He didn’t have to see her face to know she was smiling. 

“Do me a favor?” Ellie asked, Nick moved his face away from her hair as she looked up at him.

Nick laughed. “Well the last one worked out pretty well..”

Ellie scoffed with a laugh. “Can we not tell anyone about the whole...fake relationship thing?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Why? I mean I get not telling your family if you don’t want to, but why keep it from Tim and everyone else?” 

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I just want to keep it our little secret you know?”

Nick put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up and placing a kiss on her lips. “Our little secret.”


End file.
